koeifandomcom-20200223-history
Hikaru Midorikawa
Hikaru Midorikawa (緑川 光, Midorikawa Hikaru, born May 2, 1968 in Otawara, Tochigi) is a Japanese voice actor who is affiliated with Aoni Production. He is his family's eldest child of three siblings (one younger brother, one younger sister). The identity of his wife is secret and he asks for continued privacy due to the couple having similar professions. Midorikawa has a rather busy schedule yet he somehow finds time to play video games and professes to be a gaming addict for online games. A few of the titles he has been known to play are Animal Crossing, Super Smash Brothers, and Raganarok Online. He has admitted to be planning to raise a child soon. If all goes well, Midorikawa stated he will quit his love for video games in order to completely dedicate himself to fatherhood. According to his good friend and mangaka, Ami Shibata, Midorikawa is the type of person who doesn't have a lot of lasting friends. He has voiced several characters throughout his career, but he usually acts out those in media targeting the female audience -especially within the otome game genre or boys love market. He is fan of Nitroplus's music choice and is well known for voicing Shiki from their game Togainu no Chi. At the same time he voices several action roles such as Hidemoto Keikain in Nura: Rise of the Yokai Clan, Pegasus Kōga in Saint Seiya Omega, and Bedman in Guilty Gear Xrd. Midorikawa is known to dote on several characters he has voiced. He likes being able to act out Heero and marvels at the idea of owning "his own Gundam". Japanese Gundam or Super Robot Wars communities have spotted him often using one of Heero's Mobile Suits under various aliases. Regarding his role as Mitsuhide, he has always wanted to say the general's historical line at Honnoji and is happy to deliver it whenever it appears. Midorikawa admitted to have sympathized with Mitsuhide worrying about his daughter due to his own hopes of being a father. He caved in to his hobbies and reserved Toukiden Kiwami after passing the display in the store multiple times. During the Denjin☆Gacha! Toukiden Kiwami countdown live broadcast, he took part in the Onjubou hunt. His avatar assumed his last name. Works with Koei *Yoshitsune Minamoto (Minamoto no Yoshitsune) - Yoshitsune ~Ouka no Omoukage~ drama CD *Zhuge Jun - Romance of the Three Kingdoms drama CD series *Filera - Mizu no Shugoshin -Guardian- '' drama CD *Kagetsura Tachibana (Tachibana no Kagetsura, childhood) - ''Ōto Ayakashi Kitan drama CD series *Nobutaka Oda - Nobunaga no Yabou Haouden (FM Towns version) *Ippei - Nanatsu no Hikan *Kei - Nanatsu no Hikan: Senritsu no Bishou *Ryōma Sakamoto - Ishin no Arashi Bakumatsu Shishiden *Jean-Luc Cougar - WinBack *Ein, Hayate - Dead or Alive series *Zhou Yu - Dynasty Tactics 2 *Mitsuhide Akechi - Samurai Warriors series, Warriors Orochi series, Kessen III, CR Sengoku no Arashi ~Nobunaga no Shou~, Derby Musou *Edit character (male), miscellaneous generals - Samurai Warriors series *Heero Yuy - Dynasty Warriors: Gundam series; reprise of his original role in Gundam Wing *Targana - Ar tonelico II: Melody of Metafalica *Kaz - Super Swing Golf: Season 2 *Alexei - Ninja Gaiden II (including Sigma 2 and Sigma 2 Plus) *Aleksei Hayato Morozov - LoveφSummit *Yamamoto Aleksei Kansuke - Sengoku Angelique live skit *Paris - Troy Musou *David Fleming ("Mr. Fleming"), Yoshikuni Otani ("Yoshikuni"), miscellaneous male characters - Fab Style *Souma - Toukiden Kiwami *Kiryl - Dragon Quest Heroes series *Marth - Fire Emblem Warriors; reprise since the animated adaptation of Mystery of the Emblem *Karl Stout - Atelier Ryza: Ever Darkness & the Secret Hideout *Firion - Dissidia Final Fantasy NT, Dissidia Final Fantasy Opera Omnia *Melen - Unlight Live Events *''Sengoku Musou Talk Show in GIFU'' *''Tokyo Game Show 2017 Stage Events'' *''Dragon Quest Heroes I・II for Nintendo Switch Shoukai Stage'' *''Hotel de Sengoku Musou in Shinjiku ~Akechi no Shou~'' *''Tokyo Game Show 2014 Toukiden Kiwami Special Stage'' *''Denjin☆Gacha! Toukiden Kiwami Hatsubai Zenjitsu Special Tokuban'' *''Sengoku Musou Seiyuu Ougi 2014 Spring 10th Anniversary'' *''Sengoku Musou Seiyuu Ougi 2012 Aki'' *''Sengoku Musou Seiyuu Ougi 2011 Aki'' *''Sengoku Musou Seiyuu Ougi 2011 Haru'' - canceled *''Jump Festa 2011 Sengoku Musou 3 Z/Moushouden Special Stage'' *''Neoromance Starlight ♥ Christmas 2010'' *''Sengoku Musou Seiyuu Ougi 2010 Aki'' *''Neoromance ♥ Festa 11'' *''Sengoku Bushou Matsuri'' External Links *Aoni Production profile *Personal blog *Dragon Quest 30th Anniversary White Day message Category: Voice Actors